Mixtape
by Bluehorse14
Summary: Amy and Sonic have been growing closer for two years but never on a date. Amy begins to think that he doesn't want a relationship at all. But then Sonic brings her a gift. Musical One-Shot


Me: Ok this I making this for one main reason. To prove I'm not dead on the internet. I haven't updated anything in a while so sorry for that. I thought I might sate you a little if I put out a simple musical Sonamy one-shot. The song is from the musical avenue q. The setting is 2 years after the games with Sonic and Amy becoming better and better friends leading Amy to ask are they just friends? So here you go.

**Mixtape**

Amy sat it a chair looking out a window. She let out a sigh. "**Sonic," **she began to sing, "**I think he likes me. But does he like me like me, like I like him? Are we just friends? Or something more? I think he's interested but I'm not sure." **She sighed again when suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to answer it.

There, standing in his tall blue cocky stance was, Sonic the hedgehog grinning. Amy's face quickly matched when she saw the boy. "Hey Ames," Sonic stated entering, knowing that Amy wouldn't mind him somewhat barging in, "I have something for ya"

"What?" She asked a little too excitedly.

The boy reached into quills and produced a see through box with a black cartridge inside marked "Mixtape" followed by a list of several songs."I was going through my cd's and I kept coming across songs I thought you might like so I made you this tape."

Amy took the object from the boy's hands." Sonic that's so thoughtful," She told cherishing the present then suddenly realized she wasn't being a good host, "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Uh," Sonic spoke his face changing;" actually can I use your bathroom?"

Amy smiled," Sure, down the hall to the left."

"Oh thank you," He stated before dashing off to the bathroom.

Amy looked at the present then sighed, this time of happiness. **"A Mixtape," **She sang, **"He made me a Mixtape. Sometimes when someone has a crush on you, they make you a Mixtape, to give you a clue."**

She let out a girlish giggle then took a look at the list of songs, **"Let's see, **_**You've got a friend, **_**the theme from **_**Friends, that's what friends are for**_**."** She didn't like where this was going so far and couldn't stop herself from what she proclaimed."Shit." she decided to keep reading and was rewarded ,**"Oh, but look, **_**A whole New World, Kiss the Girl, My cheerie Amore!**_**" **Amy was giddy again she kept right on the course.**"**_**I am the Walrus? Fat Bottom Girls? Yellow Submarine! What does this mean?"**_

Amy heard a flush and Sonic emerged. "Hey Amy, you ah might not want to go in there for a little while."

"Alright," She responded a little grossed out," Thanks for the tape I was just looking at side A, great songs."

"Oh," Sonic said grinning," Did ya get to side B yet?"

"No not yet," Amy answered

"Oh check it out," The boy insisted.

Amy flipped the box over in here hands and read the first song aloud,_**" Stuck on you."**_

Sonic decided smiling to read/sing with her and added his voice and the next title, _**"Love me Do."**_

Amy took a turn again happy about the next one, "_**My heart will go on!**_** Oh I loved titanic!"**

Sonic shrugged," It was alright," He then proceeded to the next title, _**"She's got a way."**_

"_**Yesterday."**_

"_**Good Nights I Gone! From the Russia concert!" **_Sonic added smiling

"Uh yeah great," She stated smiling weakly before continuing," _**Through the Years."**_

"**The Theme from **_**Cheers."**_

"_**Moving Right along," **_Amy sang the final title written not liking the sound of it one bit. Feeling that she had to say something she merely stated," Nice tape."

"There's one more, I couldn't fit it on the paper," Sonic stated, them made sure he was looking directly into the other hedgehog's eyes, _**"I Have to Say I Love you in a Song."**_

Amy smiled and found herself blushing when she spoke next," Thank you Sonic."

"Thanks," He said,"But I got to go. I'm gonna make one for Tails and Knuckles and everybody!"

"Oh," Amy said looking down at the gift.

"And Amy," He added," Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No," Amy answered hoping all hope that Sonic was about to say something she had always wanted to hear.

"Well them," He began stated nervously rubbing the back of his head," You wanna go out somewhere… You know like a date?"

Amy smiled, but kept her composure as best she could," Sure. See ya round 8?"

"Yeah see ya then!" And with that he sped out the door.

Amy now released a squeal. Then proclaimed," He does like me."

…

Me: Alright hope you liked it. It is a one shot so look for when I start updating my major stories which I haven't been updating for a few reasons so sorry. So review and tell your friends.


End file.
